A Fresh Start
by AH346
Summary: Sookie decides its time to leave her cheating fiancee and start a new life in New York. Tall, blond and gorgeous viking alert! AH. Some dark themes, starting from the beginning. A bit of a silly Sookie and an arsehole Eric  but will change!
1. Chapter 1

"Sook, remember to call me when you arrive, I don't wanna be worrying about you all night!" my dumb-ass brother shouted to me across the car park.

"I won't forget Jason, bye!" I yelled back. As I made my way towards the airport I just thought of how my life had changed since last month. Last month I was planning my wedding, I had the venue, the food and the dress. All I needed was a faithful fiancée, but no Bill had to go and break my heart. I thought I loved him, but as soon as I saw him in bed with that slutty Loriana chick I realised I didn't love him, I settled for him. Yes my life has been full of disappointments, my parents died in a flash flood when I was seven. Last year my Gran had suffered a heart attack which left her dead and the only family I had left was my brother, I loved him but he just didn't understand me. So when Bill proposed I just wanted one normal thing in my life, I thought I wanted the whole white picked fence and the 2.5 kids, but as soon as I caught him cheating I realised I needed to change my life now before it was too late. So this is how I got here, on my way to a new life, a new life in New York. I had quit my nine to five job in a backwater bar in Louisiana, and brought an apartment in New York.

The aeroplane journey was uneventful so far, apart from almost being puked on by a screaming baby, nothing could alter my good mood.

"I am so sorry miss" said the almost desperate mother, her forehead had a slight sheen of sweat and her under-eyes were as dark as hell, despite looking so tired she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her golden blond hair falling perfectly down her back. She was taller than me and a lot slimmer. She turned to the man on her left, I couldn't see his face as he was engrossed in today's newspaper, he had long slender legs which looked amazing in his dark skinny jeans."Eric, take this lady to get cleaned up" she said to the man. He folded over his newspaper and glanced at me, I noticed he had short blond hair almost the same shade of blond as mine, his face looked like it had been sculpted, with a chiselled jaw and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He held my gaze and smirked. I blushed instantly and looked at my hands.

"Eh it's fine" I stuttered, I could feel his gaze burning into me. I looked back up and he was still staring at me, I blushed again. His smirk grew larger, seriously who can make a smirk look sexy? "I'll go clean up in the bathroom" I got up and made my way to the loo, my left leg covered in baby sick, yum. I locked the door and began the process of cleaning the baby sick off my leg. My mind wandered to the sexy Viking stranger also known as Eric. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ok in there, do you need any help?" spoke an almost angelic voice, Eric.

"No, its fine. I'm almost finished" I shouted back. After a few last scrubs and a couple of squirts of perfume, I unlocked the door. Leaning against the side of the plane was Eric, staring at me with his signature smirk.

"I'd just thought I would wait to see if there was _anything_ you needed" He smiled, I blushed. Was he seriously flirting with me, this annoyed me instantly.

"..No.. I don't need you to do anything thanks" I snapped. He straightened himself out and ushered me back to the seats, the whole time keeping his hand on my lower back. I sat back down in my seat.

"Pam, don't you think it would be better if I sat next to her, to reduce the chance of her getting puked on again?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Sure, whatever you want." With that they swapped places, this made me incredibly uncomfortable. I tried to distract my self by reading my magazine but every time I looked up from it he, was staring at me, every time he made eye contact with me I blushed. I couldn't help it God, he was checking me out whilst sitting next to his girlfriend. I don't need a man in my life, I kept telling myself. He may be hot but he is a total flirt. He flirted with the air hostess, again infront of his girlfriend. The rest of the journey was uneventful apart, when we landed I got my things and made my way to the taxi I had hailed. I shoved my suitcase and hand luggage into the boot.

"To West Street please" I noticed I couldn't see the drivers face and he didn't breathe a word to me. As soon as I sat down and the door was shut, I heard to flick of the lock. I stiffened instantly, I reached in my jacket pocket to find it empty, shit I must of left my phone in my hand luggage. I noticed instead of driving into New York, we were driving away. I was panicking, I wish I could remember my karate lessons from when I was a eight. "Excuse me, we seem to be going the wrong way!" I exclaimed, you could hear the fear in my voice. The taxi driver ignored me and carried on concentrating on the road ahead, after roughly ten minutes the taxi slowed and we pulled into a disused storage unit, it was completely empty. The driver stopped the vehicle, he turned around. His skin was pale, it looked paler in comparison to his long jet black hair which was tied into a pony tail. He smiled at me, his smile was enough to make me feel sick, his teeth were yellow and there were three black holes from where there should have been teeth. I involuntarily shivered.

"Don't be scared" He almost whispered. He opened his door and walked round to open mine, unlocking it with the keys in his coat pocket, once the door was open he signalled for me to climb out. I complied. "Don't even think about trying to get away, I'll only find you again." He leaned into the car and pulled out a six-inch blade, the light caught it and it blinded me momentarily. I gasped.

* * *

>"What do you want from me?" I stuttered, edging away from him slightly. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me forward, motioning that I walk to the building.<p><p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't have a clue how the story is going to pan out so if anyone would like to give me ideas, leave in the review. Once again all the characters belong to Miss Harris.**

I looked around me and noticed how dark it was getting, it was around 5:00pm and the moon was starting to make an appearance in the sky, it was a winter evening and the air was crisp. When we got into the building I noticed there was nothing apart from two doors. The driver moved closer to me, thats when I felt it, the sharp pain in my right thigh. I screamed. The driver looked at me and smiled. My reflex actions brought my left knee to his crotch in second. Realising it was either fight or flight I chose the latter. He doubled over in pain, I repeated my attack. This time he fell to the ground, I saw this as my chance to escape. I ran as fast as I could towards the nearest door. As soon as I opened it the cold air hit me. Remembering what had just happened to me I ran and ran until I could hear the sounds of cars. Then everything stopped.

The next thing I remember was someone singing to me, the soft sound filled the emptiness. I felt at complete peace. I could feel myself returning to my body, my eyes fluttered open. There I was staring into the ocean, I refocused and found I wasn't by the sea but I was staring into the eyes of a man. He looked at me and smiled. I recognised that smile and those eyes, how could I forget, it was the flirty guy from the aeroplane. Aeroplane! My memories started to flood my mind like being hit by a cold bucket of water. Last thing I remembered was running as fast as I could. How did I end up here? Where was here? I glanced around, taking in my surrounding, I appeared to be lying in some sort of bed. There were various different wires attached to me. The walls were white and everything smelt sterile. I then realised I was at a hospital but why would sexy Viking guy be here? I looked at him, he was a suit there was a badge pinned to his shirt, I rubbed my eyes "DR Eric Northman" it stated. He must of noticed my look of confusion.

"Miss, I'm Dr Northman. You've been in a serious accident and have been in a coma for almost two weeks now. What was the last thing you remember?" He spoke calmly. I was panicking on the other hand. Two weeks!

"Err..the last thing I remember is running towards the sound of cars"I said, my voice a little hoarse.

"You were found on the pavement, it appeared that you had fallen over and hit your head. It also appears that you have had some kind of stab wound to your right thigh, you are lucky it only just missed your Femoral artery. Can you remember what happened." He looked at me concerned. I blinked and looked down at my thigh, noticing I was wearing a hospital gown I rolled it up to find the thigh wrapped up in bandage. I traced my hand over it, hoping it would bring back the memory. Another bucket of cold water was thrown over me, the man. I could picture his face, his yellow teeth and his pale skin. I shivered.

"The taxi driver!" I exclaimed. Dr Northman looked at me and nodded at me to continue. "he took me the wrong way I tried to tell him, I tried to fight him. He, he stabbed me."

"Ok Miss?"

"Stackhouse, but you may call me Sookie" My Southern matters were not forgotten,

"Ok Sookie, I think you should sleep now, I will inform the police. Do you wish to make a statement?" I nodded. "Ok then, is there anybody I could call for you?" I then realised, Jason. Jason must be worried sick.

"Could you please call my brother, Jason. Did you find my bags?" I asked, realising that I had left them in the boot of the taxi.

"No sorry." I got a piece of paper off the cabinet beside the bed, and wrote out Jason's number. I handed it to Dr Northman. He smiled at me, that smile made the already present butterflies in my stomach flutter to life.

"Sookie, I really think you should sleep now. We'll talk more when you wake-up." With that he walked out of the room.

I fell asleep listening to the sound of the heart monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay, I have had a lot of school work and I kinda don't know where this story is going to go, I struggled to write this chapter and its only short. Don't worry there will be more action from the blonde viking but Sookie needs to sort out her problems first and get her life back on track. Any ideas of how the story will go is much appreciated. Just leave a review. **

**These character are not my own, I have borrowed them from Charlaine Harris.**

The next morning I awoke, startled. Momentarily forgetting how I got to the hospital. An old woman walked into my cubical, humming an old rhyme that my grandmother used to sing to me. The woman looked, happy, content. I found myself wishing I was the woman, care-free and content. She went around my room dusting. I sighed and stared out of the window watching as the busy people rushed past. Thats when I saw him, my attacker, sitting on the beach smiling at me. I blinked and looked again and he disappeared. I rubbed my eyes, blaming my outburst on the sedatives. The old woman knowingly looked at me and excited the room. I closed my eyes willing the constant ache in my head to dull down. Around ten minutes later my day-dreaming was disrupted by another visitor, this time knocking on the door. "Come in" I called. The visitor, who was Dr Northman walked into my room and sat in the chair beside my bed.

" Miss Stackhouse?" He asked. I looked at him. "We contacted your brother, he is on his way to New York as we speak. He gave us all your details and should be bringing some spare clothes. You can be discharged as soon I am sure that you are safe hands. You will need to re-apply your bandages daily to stop infection but apart from that you can continue living as normal, you need to speak to the police officers as soon as possible to write down your statement of events, as I understand you were kidnapped?" He paused. I nodded. "Well they have already started their investigation as he is wanted around the country for murder and kidnap, they will need all the information you can give them." I nodded again thinking that I will cry if I start to talk, he has murdered people before? What would of happened if I hadn't attacked him? Sookie, stop thinking like this, you're alive thats what matters you need to stop letting men invade your life. You came here for a fresh start and thats what you're getting. I finished my argument in my head and turned to Dr. Northman, he looked somewhat upset. Did he think I had given up already?

"Sure thing, Doc. I'm ready to talk to the police then I can get out of here and start my life again." He smiled at me. I smiled back. He walked out of the room, I assumed he went to call the police. I closed my eyes and started my plan my fresh start.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for your comments, I can't believe i'm updating twice in one day but I think I've found my storyline. Eric/ Sookie will probs have a prolonged relationship but like always they always come together in the end ;). I just thought it will be better then them falling in love at first sight. I love the fanfiction stories where they don't like each other at first but then realise they do like each other, so this will probably be one of these stories! Just a note, is anyone else disappointed with Erics portrayal in True Blood? I was. Like they miss out major parts of the book, which are key in S/E relationship. Like Eric remembered his time with Sookie straight after the witches spell broke. I know they don't have time to go through all the details and don't want to follow the books but this is just my opinion. Also in season five I will be very annoyed if Sookie and Alcide get together! **

**No copyright intended, all characters belong to Miss Harris, apart from Snoopy :L Oh and I admit now my undying love for Starbucks! Sorry for such a long A/N! I'll update asap! Maybe tomorrow? Enjoy...**

I woke up from my coma on the Monday, today was Thursday and Jason had finally arrived in New York, bringing with him clothes and Starbuck's coffee. Those four days I had to live off the cheap coffee from the vending machine. If the kidnap didn't traumatise me then having no decent coffee would. Jason pulled me into a bear hug, I squirmed at the sharp pain that hit me when he leaned on my thigh. "Sorry, Sook. I forgot about that. I came as soon as I could. Do you know who did it? Do you know who kidnapped ya? I'll fucking kill them, I swear it Sook!"

"Jason, calm down. I'm fine. I'll live. I heard he had murdered woman, I'm lucky I got away with my life. I've already spoken to the police, they are doing all they can to find the bastard." I sighed. "I just want to go to my apartment and settle down. Could you take me there please? The doctor told me I wasn't allowed to drive for a few more days."

"Come on Sook, lets go then."

"Yeah, I just got to get the doctors signature."

" Alright then Sook, I'll wait outside" He put down the bag of clothes on the chair next to my bed. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed the bag of clothes and hobbled to the bathroom to change. Since all the clothes I brought to New York were lost, I knew the ones Jason brought wouldn't be decent or what I would normally wear, but I was thankful for being out of the hospital gown. After I had changed into some grey yoga pants and navy tank top, of which my stomach was on full display. I pulled my long, naturally blonde, hair into a comforting messy bun and applied a tiny bit of mascara, I'm not vain but my blonde hair, big boobs and voluptuous figure had got me out of a few speeding and parking tickets. After I was satisfied with my appearance I went in search of Dr. Northman. It didn't take me long to discover the tall, blonde, viking God. He was leaning against a desk, looking as gorgeous as ever. He looked like he was doing paper work so I lightly tapped him on the shoulder, sending sparks through-out my body. Sookie, men are trouble remember, new start, no men. Anyway he has a girlfriend/wife and a kid. He turned to look at me and smiled, I could get lost in eyes. Focus Sookie. I noticed that he scanned my body, I suddenly felt very self concious. I crossed my hands infront of my chest. This man had a wife and a kid, was he seriously checking me out? Asshole. "Er, I'm now leaving do you think you could sign the papers please?" I asked politely, my Gran would be proud. He seemed to snap out of his haze and look up at my eyes, for the first time.

"Sorry?" He said, confused and innocently, like he hadn't just been eye-fucking me seconds before.

I huffed. "I'm now leaving and you need to sign my papers, so I'm allowed to leave" I said with a hit of annoyance.

"Already done" He smirked, I used to think that smirk was hot but now it just annoyed me. I wonder how many times he had cheated on his wife. I know I shouldn't judge people but he just struck a nerve. He held the papers out and I snatched them from him, I know it was childish but I just wanted to get out of this hospital.

"Thank-you Dr Northman" I turned to walk out. He lightly grabbed my arm and spun me round so I was facing him.

"Please call me Eric, I hope you recover fully, miss Stackhouse."

"Thank-you, _Dr Northman_, I should be leaving now. My brother is waiting for me" I turned to walk away for the second time, this time not getting stopped. Jason was standing outside the hospital and we made our way to my new apartment. When I say new I mean that it was my parents holiday apartments, they had two one in New York and the other in London. Jason inherited the one in London and I inherited the New York one. I had visited the apartment before and it luckily had a few necessitates. We arrived outside the block of apartments and once again I was stunned by its beauty, it was small but cosy. This is the place I truly felt at home. I unlocked crimson door and climbed three flights of stairs, which was painful, but I was walking towards comfort and safeness. I reached my door and unlocked it. I was greeted with the smell of home baking and cinnamon. Jason was bringing up his bags. Luckily there was a spare room. I assumed he was going to stay with me, I was hoping he was going to stay with me. I just needed a little time to feel secure. I told Jason I was going to bed, I was tired and needed a good nights sleep in something that wasn't a hospital bed. I changed into my comfy Snoopy pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I soon as I closed my eyes I was submerged in a deep slumber.

**Please review? **


	5. HELP!

**A/N: Sorry, not a new chapter, but I'm half way on chapter five!**

**Need your opinion: **

**Option ONE: do I make Eric and Pam brother and sister and the baby is Pam's that she adopted?**

**Option Two: same as option one but naturally Pam's baby and she's married to the baby daddy?**

**Option Three: do I still have Eric and Pam brother and sister but the baby is Eric's from a one night stand, mother doesn't want baby. He has fully custody?**

**Option Four: Pam and Eric girlfriend/ wife and its their baby? But him and Pam are on the outs?**

**PLEASE help, I would be grateful for any other suggestions also! **

**Should finish chapter five soon, but its time for bed! Promise chapter update tomorrow, but this time change confuses me (FROM ENGLAND), most my readers are American ( 3 you guys!) so yeah but in British time zones the chapter update will be tomorrow! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this a bit of a explaining chapter, about Sookie and Bill's relationship. I chosen my option (for the baby on the plane) thats for your help. I've planned my story line and decided option three won't work. So its between 1, 2 and 4 but you're going to have to wait to find out...**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the busy street down below me. I looked at the clock, 6:32am it read. I'm going to have to learn to sleep with all this noise. Back home, home in Bon Temps, Louisiana the only things you could hear at night were the crickets and occasionally the gators. The Farmhouse backed onto a marsh, of which was full of wildlife and creepy crawlies, thats how I met Bill, he had just moved back to Bon Temps (he lived there before in a large house which was only across the graveyard, yes across from my house was a graveyard, but strangely I had never seen him while I was playing and we were roughly the same age) he was exploring the marsh, which apparently he used to do as a child, he startled me and I hate to admit it but I screamed. I noticed he was checking me out. I quirked my eyebrow at him, willing for him to explain why he was in the marsh. He introduced himself as my new neighbour and started telling me stories of where he used to play as a kid. He had been talking to me for ages and I hadn't even noticed it was starting to get dark. I invited him back to my house for lemonade and cookies, we sat and talked for hours, I found myself fascinated that I could be so comfortable with a stranger. He wasn't amazingly handsome but I thought he was attractive he had slightly tanned skin, which was probably the result of walking around in the sun for a couple of hours, dark brown hair and rich brown eyes all of this in a slim, neat package. He felt safe. Oh how I was wrong. After a few times of talking over lemonade and sweet treats, I asked me out on a date of which I agreed. The date went well and the next week he asked again. We went on dates every Friday for about five weeks, he always the gentleman. After our fifth date I was eager to move to the next stage in our relationship, we were two people who felt mutual attraction towards each other and had been dating for five weeks. He knew I was a virgin, I know twenty-six years old and still a virgin, I just didn't give my trust easily. I thought I could trust people, hell I thought I could even come to love Bill. He didn't seem phased when I told him, was it really that obvious? We planned to do the dirty the next Friday after our date. That whole week I was nervous, breaking glasses in the bar. At one point my boss Sam pulled me to the side, wanting to know what was up. Sam had always looked out for me, I had the niggly suspicion he wanted to be more than friends but I ignored it, he knew I was dating Bill now. I told him I was fine and he left me to it. I arrived home around four after my shift at Merlotte's, nervous and tired. I changed into a pretty yellow sun-dress, applied some smoky make-up to my eyes and a little bit of lip gloss. At 6:03pm Bill arrived at my door wearing a smile, I invited him in. I asked him where we were going this evening and he jumped me. Saying that we were going skip going out for dinner and stay in. I was even more nervous when he said this. Bill was always straight to the point, we didn't kiss at all apart from him kissing down my neck which made me cringe, I decided at this point I wasn't ready. I told Bill this and he ignored me telling me to hush. I stilled, I might as well get this over and done with. Bill hitched up my dress, pulled down my panties and pulled down his own trouser and shoved his dick inside on me, unprepared. I screamed out in pain. He ignored this and his actions increased, he reached his climax within minutes and shouted out my name. He pulled out of me and walked into the bathroom, I sat in my bed ashamed and in pain. Was it always like this? He walked out of the bathroom and chucked a wash cloth at me. I cleaned myself up and set my clothes back to normal. He told me he had to go home and said we should meet up again soon. I felt like a whore. Our "dates" carried on for another four months, we had established we were boyfriend and girlfriend. On one of the "dates", which was actually him coming over to my house and us having sex almost exactly the same as the first time, he actually took me out for a meal, granted in was Merlotte's but it was a pleasant change, we sat in the corner ate our meal in almost complete silence. Thats when he told me he wanted to ask me something, he asked pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and asked me to marry him, I agreed. There were no kisses or anything , we just carried on our meal. I wondered what my Gran would think to Bill, I met him around five months after she had a heart attack. She always like strong, brave men that would look after her grand-daughter, doubt she would of liked Bill. I was heart broken when my Gran died, she cared for me and Jason when our parents died. I missed her so much, I also missed her amazing home cooking. I couldn't remember much about my mother and father but my Gran always told us stories about them. I was so lonely when she pasted away, Jason only visiting when he wanted feeding. I think thats why I stuck with Bill, out of loneliness.

I had enlisted the help from my best friend, Amelia. She hated Bill but reluctantly helped me. Bill had picked out a white gown, it only had one strap which was covered in material flowers. It had ruffles, I hate ruffles but this was the only dress Bill liked. Although I didn't really like it, he thought it was nice. He arranged for us to get married in the local parish church, the sooner the better according to him. We had set a date, 13th of November. Three weeks before the wedding, I had been out choosing the table decorations for the reception, Bill insisted on staying home. I finished earlier than I had thought and decided to return home, Bill had basically moved into my farmhouse, I noticed the light was on in my bedroom. The door was locked, this was weird especially if Bill was in the house. I unlocked the door with my house key and called out for Bill, no answer. I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I heard moans and grunts coming from the room. I opened the door to see Bill thrusting into the sluttiest woman in the town, Loriana. They hadn't even noticed I was there, I could feel the rage misting over my eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I screamed. The thrusting stopped and they both looked at me. Bill pulled out of her, adjusted himself and walked over to me. Trying to touch me. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME BILL CROMPTON, WE'RE FINISHED, OVER, DONE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DISGUSTING FACE EVER AGAIN." I shouted. With that I grabbed my suitcase and packed all of my clothes and belongings. I needed to get out of this crappy town. I needed to restart my life. Loriana had disappeared and Bill was standing in shock watching me.

"But Sookie, I love you. She forced me to do it." He plead.

"Fuck Bill, do you really think I'm THAT stupid? You looked really forced. Me and you are over!" With that I threw his engagement ring at him. "Now get out of my house now, before I call the police." He scrambled to pick up the ring, pathetic. He stood up and walked out of my life. I grabbed my keys and the keys to my New York apartment. Carried my bags into my car and turned back to lock the farmhouse, locking in my old life and the bad memories. I got into my car and headed to Jason's house to let him know where I was going. Never looking back.

**A/N: as you may of guessed I don't like Bill Crompton. Next chapter Sookie needs a job. Where will she go? Towards a certain blonde person? MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please leave a review, I love reading them! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not my characters! They belong to Charliane Harris.**

Right today I needed to get a job. I only have experience of bar work, so I could start there. I turned on my laptop and googled, "Bars/restaurants in New York". After looking through countless pages I came across a small restaurant, it looked almost perfect for me being only a ten minute walk from my apartment. My luck was in, they wanted a waitress or a waiters. I dialled the number on the contact list, after two rings a pleasant voice answered. "Good morning, this is Pamela's, how may I help?"

"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I saw the ad on the internet and was interested in the waitressing job. Who can I talk to about applying?"

"Hang on one second, I'll put you over to the manager." Click.

"Hello, this is Pamela speaking, how may I help?" A strained voice spoke.

"Hi, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm interested in the waitressing job. I have worked in a bar for the past four years, so I'm sure I have the right experience" I said confidently.

"Ok then miss Stackhouse, how soon can you start?" I was speechless, she hired me without even meeting me?

"Er, as soon as possible. I have recently moved to New York and I only live ten minutes from the restaurant. So when ever you want me to start."

"How about tomorrow morning, seven am? We are open 7:30am until 7:00pm. So could you work 7:00 am until 1:00pm? It would be very helpful, we are run off our feet."

"Sure, I'll see you 7:00am"

"I will provide your uniform when you arrive. Also could you please bring the necessary paper work? See you tomorrow, good bye"

"Ok, good-bye" I disconnected the phone and smiled. I was excited for working for this woman, she seemed nice. I walked out into the living room, Jason was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. I grabbed myself a mug.

"What are you so cheerful about Sook?" He asked inquisitively.

"I just found myself a job at a restaurant." I grinned.

"What, don't you think it's too soon? Christ-sake Sook, you only just came outta hospital."

"I know Jason, but I need to keep busy, get my life back to normal." He sighed. He got up and put his empty mug in the sink, without washing it up.

"Sook, I got to head back to Louisiana. You know Crystal's not happy at being left by herself. I promised I wouldn't be long. I'm flying back tonight." I sighed, I can't depend on no one, not even my brother, he wanted to get back to his wife. Which was understandable I suppose.

"Alright Jason, thanks for picking me up from the hospital" He smiled at me and started packing up a few of his belongings.

I spent the rest of the day baking, cookies and a pecan pie. Jason took with him most of the cookies and half the pecan pie. I went to bed around seven pm.

I awoke the next morning, to the sound of my alarm clock. Five-thirty am. I inhaled a cup of coffee and jumped into the shower, washing away my anxiety. After my shower I brushed through my clean hair. Leaving it down, to dry naturally. I chose to wear some black slacks and a cranberry turtle neck sweater, knowing I was going to change into a uniform as soon as I arrived. I also applied some light foundation and a tiny bit of mascara. I looked at my watch, six-thirty. I brushed my teeth and headed out of the door. As I walked along the street I had a spring my step and a wide smile on my face. I arrived at Pamela's fifteen minutes early so I decided to take a detour into a small café and grabbed a Danish pastry. I ate it quickly. From the outside Pamela's looked small but stylish, but as soon as I walked through the clean glass doors I involuntary gasped. I was shocked at the interior of the restaurant, the lightening was low and the walls were a deep cranberry colour, much like my jumper. The floors were made of some type of stone. Each table was far enough apart to allow privacy. I instantly fell in love with the place. A waitress walked over to me smiling, her brown ponytail gently swinging from side to side. Her face was naturally pretty and spotted in brown freckles. "Can I help you miss?" She asked very politely. I recognised her voice as the first person I spoke to on the phone.

"Hi, Sookie Stackhouse, I believe we spoke on the phone yesterday. The manager gave me a job? Is she here?"

"Ah yes, Miss Stackhouse. My name is Esme. Pam isn't here at the moment but she will pop in around 10:00, to make sure everything is fine. She left me with instructions to make sure you were settled in. She doesn't work that much any more because she recently had a baby. She co-owns Pamela's with her husband, he also has another job but works most evenings" I smiled. "If you come this way you can change into your uniform, I understand you have experience in bar work?" I began to follow her.

"Yeah I grew up in Louisiana. I worked in the local bar there for four years."

"So what made you move to the city?"

"Er well" I stuttered, I believed we could become friends so I was happy to share. "My fiancée cheated on me, so I just wanted a fresh start and I thought New York would be perfect" I smiled. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry" I again smiled at her, truly thinking we could become good friends. She handed me my uniform and showed me to the staff toilets. I changed into the uniform and found Esme. She was talking to a tall, black man. He turned to look at me I couldn't stop my eyes bulging, he was wearing more glitter than a glitter ball. He pointed a perfectly manicured nail at me.

"Umm umm, you gal iz fine. If I didnt bat for the samez team then I would be on you like a house on fire." He drawled. I blushed.

"Awh, don't scary her away Laf. This Sookie is our cook, Lafayette. He's as straight as a round-a-bout."

"You bitch" Pointing at Esme. "Need to get your sweet-ass laid, you is way to stressy."She laughed and hit him on the shoulder. Then turned to face me

"Right Sookie, we need to get to work. This place is opening in a few minutes and I need to show how the system works." After around ten minutes I got the hang of the system and started serving people. Esme pulled me to the side after about three hours. "Hey, you seem to be getting on really well. Pam just phoned, she doesn't have anyone to look after her Jessica. So she won't be able to come in but I assured her that you were doing really well. You can have a break any time you want. For twenty minutes, just let me know when." I looked at my watch it already was twenty to eleven.

"Is it ok if I take my break now?" I asked.

"Sure, till eleven?" I nodded.

"Please."

"Alright, see you in a bit" I walked outside and toward the small café I had brought my pastry from this morning, reflecting on how well the morning had gone. After having a cup of coffee. I returned to work. The rest of the day went the same as the start, the costumers were very polite and I believe most of them were regulars as they noticed I was new. Before I knew it it was one pm and time for me to leave. I finished my tables and went in search of Esme telling her I had finished. She told me she would see me Wednesday. (We had worked out my days and hours.)

When I arrived home I realised that I was exhausted. I removed my pumps and collapsed onto my sofa. I fell asleep watching the box set of friends.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas! This chapter might be a little of a red herring so keep reading to find out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N my bad! I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO long. Been pretty busy with school and stuff but here you go... **

**As always characters are not my own, they belong to the genius that is Charlaine Harris.**

My days continued the same as they had the first day, me and Esme had become good friends. We spent Saturday nights at mine watching films and gossiping. I found, like me she wasn't originally from New York. She was born in England, her parents had split up and she went with her father to New York. I had also befriended the unusual cook Lafayette. He was a softie at heart. Once I had been working at Pamela's for just over a week. I got to finally meet Pamela or as she preferred Pam. I quickly realised that she was the stressed mother I sat near on the plane. We also became friends, she told me stories of her baby Jessica. She was married to a man called Stan. I had only met him once but he seemed lovely. You could tell Pam and Stan were in love, I admit to being jealous whenever I saw the two together, I craved for a relationship like theirs. I also realised I had been wrong about Dr Northman, he was Pam's step brother but she did warn me of his man-whore ways.

After about three months of being in New York I soon settled and fell in love with the place, everyday was different. Especially when he walked in, it was a normal day I was working the nine till five shift, I was about to leave for my lunch break. When the door opened and in walked the Norse God. I had forgotten how gorgeous he actually was. Everyone's head turned and watched him as he went walking up to Pam. He enloped her in a bear hug and whispered something into her ear. She slapped him and gave him a warning glare. He turned to me and smirked. Fuck, my panties just vanished. I smiled back. Eric walked over to me. "Hello Miss Stackhouse, how have you been?" He asked me. His voice so sensual and sexy.

"I've been good thanks, I gave my statement to the police. There's nothing more I can do." I sighed. Despite my description of my attacker the police hadn't found any new lead on him. I was still afraid but I knew I couldn't spend the whole of my life cowering. I already spent too long cowering from Bill.

"You are very brave, not many people would have recovered as quickly as you have."

"There is no point living in the past, we must move on to stay strong." I paused. "Well I'm sorry to be rude but I was then about to have my lunch break, I'll see you around."

"Good-bye Sookie" The way he said my name made me hot all over, I quickly walked out of the restaurant and headed to my apartment. After I had my lunch I headed back to the restaurant. Eric had left, I felt myself feeling disappointed. I carried on with the rest of my shift like normal.

After that afternoon Eric came in everyday after his shift at the hospital, we became friends. He joined me, Esme and Lafayette when we went out. I came to think of him as being a close friend. We would always get along and I found out that behind his man-whore dementor he was actually very sweet and caring. I confided in him about Bill and he listened to my story.

Soon it was my birthday, I wasn't fussed about birthdays and decided it best not to tell everyone. I arrived at work and carried on my day like normal, Eric didn't come in today which disappointed me. Esme and Lafayette were not scheduled to be working today so it was just me the trainee chef, Adam and two young women Lisa and Cathy. I arrived home at my usual time of just after five and took off my trainers and laid on the sofa. After half an hour of watching cash in the attic, there was a knock at my door. I ran over to the door and opened it, there stood Esme, Pam, Lafayette and Eric. "SUPRISE" They shouted. I smiled, how did they know it was my birthday?

"Haha, come on in you lot." They walked in each one giving me a hug.

"Sookie we can't let you spend your birthday by yourself, we have booked you a room at the Red Rose club. We are going to PAR-TAY!" Said Pam excitedly. The girls, including Lafayette were all wearing short dresses, barely covering their asses. Eric had settled for a navy blue tank top and some burgundy chinos, he looked stunning.

"Alright give me a few minutes to get ready" I ran into the bathroom and had a very quick shower, I put on my favourite sun dress which was white with red roses. Which I deemed appropriate. I put on some eye-liner and left my hair down to dry naturally. I dabbed some perfume on my wrists and chest. Checked myself in the mirror and decided I was ready to go. As I walked back into my living room, where I politely left my guests. I saw Eric standing there, mouth open staring at me. I couldn't help the blush that appeared from his lustful gaze. I looked away fearing I would jump him if not. It was only then had I realised the others had gone. I looked around confused. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went ahead to the club to set things up, I said I'd give you a lift." I became suddenly scared, I'm going to have to be alone with him in his small red corvette. Fuck! How was I going to control myself? I picked up my purse and followed him out of the door. We headed to his car and he, ever the gentleman opened the door for me. I slid myself in, his aroma surrounded me and my vision clouded with lust. He smelled woody and earthly with something that was distinctly Eric. He got into the drivers seat and smiled at me. I shook my head not allowing myself to attack him. "Happy Birthday Sookie."

"Thanks Eric" I smiled and he started up the car. The journey only took fifteen minutes in which we spoke about Eric's work and Jessica. When we pulled into the car park I quickly learnt that this wasn't a place I had seen before, it looked well-kept and luxurious. There was a red neon sign saying "Red Rose". "I've never been to a club before." I said shyly.

"Oh really, we better make it extra special" Then he winked at me. I might as well have not bothered to put panties on this evening as they were very quickly disappearing. I closed my eyes and headed into the club.

**A/N Please, please, please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Little bit nervous about this chapter. Warning contains lemons and a bit of a dark scene. **

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Apart from Esme and Paul. Enjoy...**

As I walked into the club my senses were working overtime. Eric lead me in with his hand on my lower back, sending electric shocks around my entire body. The club was massive, the walls painted a dark crimson red with a light wooden floor. There were booths dotted around the room. The chairs were the same red as the walls. There was a bar area in one corner, it looked like it was highly stocked. In the middle of the room there was a massive space that was a dance floor. The walls were covered in different paintings of roses. The place smelt fragrant and fresh, not what you would expect from a club. Eric lead me to a door, with a sign saying "Private Function", I opened the door and this room out did the one we had just walked through. The walls were white with painted red roses placed in a decorative pattern. There was a table in the middle of the room stacked with presents. I glanced at the people standing next to the table, I noticed Esme, Pam, Stan, Lafayette and to my shock Jason and Crystal. I couldn't believe these people who I hadn't known ever long had set all this up for me. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy and I felt like I was going to cry. Eric noticed this and hugged me. "I'm sorry Sookie, I thought you would of enjoyed it. We can go home if you want?" I pulled away from him.

"No silly, I love it. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before." I turned and smiled at everyone.

"Come on Sook. Open your presents!" Exclaimed Jason. I walked over to the table. Jason handed me his gift, it was an envelope containing a £50 shopping card. I looked at Crystal knowing it was her that had picked it out for me. I hugged them both, thanking them. Next Pam shoved me her present, it was wrapped in a beautiful gold wrapping paper. I slowly unwrapped it careful not to spoil the paper. Inside was a top of the range coffee maker. I squealed and hugged her. From Esme I received ten romance DVD's which I know we would watch every single one together. Lafayette gave me a massive box of make-up and hair accessories. Eric handed me his gift it was presented in a small gift bag which was covered in yellow daisies (of course my favourite flower), I carefully un-tided the strings and tore open the tissue paper to reveal a brand new iPhone. I gasped. I knew he was rich but this phone was worth over £500. I couldn't except it.

"Thank-you Eric, but this is too much you shouldn't have spent that much money on me!" I hugged him.

" I knew you lost your phone after the incident, you hadn't replaced it so I thought I would." He let go of me. I thanked him again.

"Right guys we have a open bar so lets party!" Shouted Pam. She pulled me out into the main room , I noticed the club had filled up with customers and there were now staff at the bar. Me and Pam both ordered a Gin and Tonic. We headed to the dance floor and spent 45 minutes dancing like no one was watching. After my fifth gin and tonic I started to feel a little tipsy. An attractive man came up to me and Pam and asked us to dance with him and his friend. Pam politely declined pointing at her husband but left me with the man. I found out his name was Paul, he seemed nice enough and we danced for thirty minutes. I was drunk so I was grinding up against him. I scanned the room and saw Eric staring daggers at Paul. I blinked and he was gone. Me and Paul continued dancing. I needed to use the bathroom and excused myself. After I had freshened up I walked out of the bathroom and was pinned up against the wall. Not being able to move. It was Paul. He forced his hot mouth onto mine. I tried to move, I felt trapped. I flashed back to Bill.

"Paul stop." I muffled. He didn't, if anything my struggling turned him on more. He dipped his hands underneath my dress and ripped off my panties. "NO!" I shouted. He undid his belt. "PLEASE STOP!" I cried. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain but it never came. Paul was lying on the floor with Eric kicking him. I never felt so relieved in my life. I ran over to Eric and tried to stop him from attacking Paul. "Eric stop, I'm alright." I spoke calmly. He stopped his attack and hugged me. "Thank-you so much, I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him." He didn't say anything. "Can you take me home please?" I pleaded. He went to get our coats and my presents. I waited in the car. The reality of the evening only now kicking in. My mind was still hazy from the alcohol. Eric climbed into the drivers seat without saying a word. His features a mix of anger and thankfulness. We drove home in awkward silence. I knew we were heading back to his instead of mine. He only lived ten minutes away from me. I had been to his apartment several times each time it was completely spotless. The décor was totally Eric. We pulled up to his car park, he stopped the car and sighed. He walked round and opened the door for me. I smiled at him, my smiled wasn't returned. I entered his apartment behind him. I sat down on his comfy looking couch. He just looked at me. "Eric, have I done something to upset you?" I asked carefully.

He paused before answering me. "Of course not Sookie." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm fine Eric nothing happened, thanks to you." I said gratefully.

"Yeah well if you hadn't have been dancing like a whore with him he may have not thought you were such a easy target." He said harshly. I was shocked this wasn't my sweet, caring Eric.

"How dare you, it was my birthday. I was just having a good time, how was I meant to know he was some crazed rapist?"

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't mean it." He looked so sad and apologetic. I stood up and walked towards him. He gave me a hug. I pulled back to look at him but was still in his arms. I couldn't tell whether it was me moving towards him or him moving towards me but I soon forgot about it as soon as our lips touched one another's. He tasted sweet but savoury at the same time. I pushed my tongue against his lips asking for access, he granted it. As soon as my tongue invaded his mouth I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I could taste the slight hint of beer on his breath and that taste that was Eric. I couldn't get enough. Our kiss got deeper and deeper. I felt my hands reach underneath his tank top. My hands caressing his chiselled abs. I couldn't get enough. I pulled his top over his head, exposing him to my lustful glare. He did the same with me, pulling down the top part of my dress. He released my aching breasts from their cage. His eyes were black with lust. He latched onto my left nipple. I moaned at the feeling. Whilst he was suckling my left nipple he was pinching my right. I copied his actions. He also moaned, I swear I had never heard anything so sexy in my entire life. His hand dipped under my dress and he moaned once again when he realised I wasn't wearing any panties. I dug my nails into his back when he stroked my soaking core. He plunged a finger inside of me instantly finding my g-spot. I gasped feeling my orgasm building. He flicked my clit with his thumb and I screamed his name. I didn't even realise that he had taken off his trousers and pants, he hastily removed my entire dress. Were were laid out naked infront of each other. My eyes travelled down his body, his manhood was huge I had only been with one guy, Bill, but from Amelia giving me details I knew Eric was not average. He picked me up, my legs locked around his hips. He carried me to his bed room and laid me on top of his bed, he crawled over me. I lined up his sex with my own and he slowly plunged into me. I gasped as I adjusted to his size. I had never felt so full, so complete. I could tell he was waiting for me, so I started moving to create friction. He took this as a sign I was ready. He slowly pulled out of me. I almost cried from the loss of contact but he soon thrust into me again. "Oh God Eric, I'm so close" I moaned. He stroked my clit and I came, hard. He quickly followed shouting my name as he did. He pulled out of me and headed to the bathroom, not saying anything. I pulled the covers down and laid in his bed. As soon as I closed my eyes I feel asleep.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Will this ruin their friendship or be the start of a blossoming relationship? Xxxx Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Little sad again, Eric seems like a jerk but his actions will be clear soon. Thanks for all your amazing reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **

**All characters belong to Miss Harris. Apart from the Ginger Doctor! xxx**

I could feeling the sunlight against my eyelids. I carefully opened my eyes to find I was not in my house. I started to panic. Fuck. Eric. Well I literally did but shit fuck. I looked over and he wasn't laying next to me. Did I dream about last night? I could feel the evidence of last nights events between my thighs, we had. Oh shit. I slipped out of bed, looked for my dress. I knew I'd have to do the walk of shame but I didn't care I just wanted coffee and to find Eric. I looked around his apartment but he wasn't there. I suddenly realised that he must have been ashamed about what happened last night. He did call me a whore after all. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the door. I walked back home reflecting on last nights and this mornings events, how could I have been so stupid? It was a thirty minute walk but I didn't mind I needed to clear my head, I also had a hangover which killed like a bitch. When I arrived at my apartment I quickly had a shower, trying to wash away what had happened. I then changed into my pyjamas and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day, feeling a bit better. Shit I had to work. I showered and got dressed. I arrived at work. I didn't talk to anyone all day, apart from the customers. Eric didn't visit like usual and I knew then that he was ashamed about what happened between the two of us.

It had been a month since the Eric incident and I had only seen him in passing twice, both times he didn't make eye contact or greet me in our usual friendly manner. I had been distant with the others too, they assumed it was because of the Paul incident but I didn't want to put them straight. I was tired and stressed all the time. Pam came over and spoke to me after my Saturday shift.

"Sookie, I know you haven't been right since your birthday. I think you should take some time off, you look tired." She hugged me. "I feel so guilty about what happened with you and Paul, if I hadn't of left you then you wouldn't be in this mess." She was as my brother would say "barking up the wrong tree" I wasn't upset because of what happened with Paul, I was used to men taking things from me. I was upset about Eric and our ruined friendship. He obviously didn't want to sleep with me, maybe he was to scared to stop my advances.

"Its fine Pam, it was my own fault. I know I haven't been myself lately but I promise I am trying, I just want a regular routine. Did you, Esme, Laf and Eric want to come over some time and have a catch up night?" I asked. I knew she would think it weird if I didn't invite Eric.

"Sure Sookie, err I don't know about Eric though. He's gone out to New Orleans, said he needed a break. I haven't heard from him in two weeks. I surprised he didn't tell you." I could feel the tears building up, he'd left? Gone to New Orleans? He'd probably moved on, already forgotten about our time together. Well fuck him! I'm not going to waste another minute being upset about him.

"Oh, did you want to come over tonight, maybe we could go to Red Rose again?" I asked.

"Are you sure Sookie? Not too many bad memories?"

"I'm sure, I had more good memories than bad." I smiled. "So we'll meet at mine 8pm?"

"Sure I'll tell the others, see ya." I left the restaurant and headed home to get ready for tonight.

I had showered, shaved, got dressed, done my hair and done my make-up. I was ready for my night out with the girls. Pam phoned and said that everyone was in, apart from Eric. For the first time in a month I was excited. The girls arrived just before eight and we set off for Red Rose. We when got in the place was already buzzing with activity, people were dancing and drinking. Our group went to the bar and ordered drinks, I ordered a small gin and tonic. We sat down at a booth. Laf asked me to dance with him, I agreed we had been dancing for an hour when I realised I didn't feel every well. I had been ill recently but this was worse. I felt faint. Laf stopped dancing and looking at me he was half way through asking me something when I passed out.

I awoke and soon realised that again I was in the hospital. Pam was asleep in a chair beside my bed, she looked exhausted. "Pam" I barely whispered, my throat was so dry. I coughed. Pam stirred at this realising I was awake she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright Sookie, you had me worried." She was almost crying, Pam never cried.

"What happened to me, I remember being in the club"

"You were dancing with Laf, you passed out. We called the ambulance, you've been out for three weeks. They you passed out because you were de-hydrated but when you fell you hit your head, again. I better get the doctor, she'll need to know you are awake." With that she left the room. I sat there in silence just thinking. Pam returned with the doctor, which thankfully wasn't Eric. I wonder if anyone had called him?

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. How are you feeling?"She asked. She was a older woman with ginger hair and her face was sprinkled with freckles.

"I feel like someone is hitting a hammer against my head."

"Ok, I'll have someone bring you up some water and food." She turned to look at Pam, I guess that was her job. She walked out of the room. "Sookie I must ask whether you were aware that you are pregnant." Time felt as if it had stopped, pregnant? I wasn't ready to be a mother. I didn't know how to be a mother.

"Oh my God, I wasn't aware. Is the baby alright? Did I harm it when I fell?"

"No, we did tests and the baby is fighting fit." I smiled. I put my hand over my slightly bigger belly and stroked it. According to Pam I was out for three weeks so I must be around two months pregnant. I then decided I would give this baby a proper life, I know Eric probably didn't want anything to do with the baby. I would give him a choice to be in it's life. I would bring my child up to feel loved and cared for. I was excited about the new life growing in side me.

"How long until we can determine the gender of the baby?" I asked.

"Around about 20 weeks, as I believe you are seven weeks?" I nodded. Pam had just entered the room and looked at my quizzically wondering why I was smiling so much."Ok then I'll leave you to talk to your friend." I didn't want to share my news with anyone yet. I thought Eric should be the first to know, he may not want to but I needed to let him have the choice.

"Sorry Sookie the canteen was closed all I could get was a soda from the machine and a mars bar."

"Oh thats fine. Pam, have you heard from Eric?" I asked.

"Sookie, we have been trying to get hold of him the entire time you were out but his phone is switched off. We would of called the police but he did tell me he needed a break." Ok first job, tract down Eric.

"I want to discharge myself." I told Pam. She looked at me. "I cannot afford to stay in hospital for another day." Although I wasn't poor, my parents had both come from a well off background I did not want to waste any money paying hospital fees when I could just rest at home.

"Ok Sookie if you're sure." She know how stubborn I was. I collected my belongs and Pam drove us back to mine. I made some good old southern food that my Gran used to make me, fried chicken and biscuits. Pam stuck around for food. When I was cooking the chicken I noticed the smell wasn't as appetising as I remembered it. Maybe the chicken was off, it was from the freezer though. A wave of nausea hit me, I ran to the loo and vomited. Pam ran after me and held my hair back. "Oh Sookie, you're not pregnant are you?" She asked. I wiped my mouth.

"How did you know?" I asked, giving it away.

"You've been tired and now the smell of chicken makes you sick. Also I've noticed you stomach is slightly rounder. I have been pregnant myself." I sighed. She was Eric's step sister. She could help me find him. "Oh wait, whose baby is it? Please tell me it isn't that prick Paul's baby?" I shook my head. "Whose then Sookie, do they know?" I paused wondering how Pam would react. I started crying, I know it was pathetic but I just sobbed.

"Its Eric's, after the Paul incident he took me home I was a bit tipsy still. He was angry about what happened with Paul. One thing lead to another. I woke up and he was gone, he had just left me! I ran out of the apartment. He didn't speak to me, we haven't spoken since. He's gone off to New Orleans doing God knows what. He doesn't know about the child, hell I didn't know until I woke up a few hours ago. I'm alone and having a baby. Eric doesn't want me, no body wants me." I cried. Pam pulled me into a hug and we just laid there for hours. I fell asleep in her arms, she cradled me like a baby. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Awhh poor Sookie everything seems to be going wrong for her. No more trips to Red Rose I think! Eric will be back soon, but will he want anything to do with the baby? I will do an Eric POV soon! (maybe next chapter) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Awwh I hope you don't hate Eric too much! This an explaining chapter of his feelings. You will soon realise why he left Sookie. This took me ages to write for two reasons: one its a long chapter and two I have brought the Hunger Games books and are obsessed with reading them! Not my characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris, as ever enjoy!**

EPOV, PART ONE:

From the first moment I met Sookie Stackhouse I knew she was going to change my life.

I noticed her as soon as she got on the plane. Her golden blonde hair a similar shade to my own, cascaded down her back. Her skin was slightly more tanned than my own and I had just come back from a conference in LA. When I looked into those electric blue eyes I could see sorrow underneath her happy persona. For some reason I just wanted to reach over the seat and comfort her. Never had I had this much reaction to a stranger. Pam looked at me, she gave me a knowing look but I choose to ignore it. The blonde woman still hadn't noticed me, my ego was just a little bruised. Normally I had no problem attracting the opposite sex but I knew she would be different, I knew I'd have to work for her attention. I read my paper casually looking over at the blonde beauty every so often. When Jess threw up over her I didn't know whether I should be embrassed or greatful because the lustful look she gave me was well worth me seeing her covered in baby sick. Pam looked embrassed though and apologized. I, like the gentleman I was, offered to take her to the bathroom, well Pam made me and she politely declined my offer. Her voice had a strong Southern accent which I found incredibly cute. After see had been in the bathroom for a while I decided I should see if there was anything she needed. She blushed. Her once lustful look quickly turned into daggers. What the fuck had I done? She glared at me and said she was fine. I ushered her back to our seats keeping my hand on her lower back, sending sparks though my entire body. I had never had to work to get my girl but I enjoyed the challenge. I offered to sit next to blondie (as I still didn't know her name). Every time I looked at her she blushed a deep pink it was awfully sexy. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful Jess was talking mindless babble to Pam or "ma". Jess was around eight months old and was then starting to pick up words. I was "eh". I remember when Pam first told me she had met someone and thought he was the real thing. Through-out high school Pam had proclaimed she was a lesbian. So I was very surprised when she told me it was a man. I never saw Pam as the settling down type. The first time I met Stan was a little awkward, I was protective over my baby sister. Even though she didn't need protecting. She wasn't my full sister we both had the same father, bearing in mind he was a worthless asshole we had both turned out alright. Pam met Stan in a bar one saturday night and apparently they hit it off straight away. After they had been going out for around a year they decided they wanted to get married. In true Pam fashion the wedding was over the top. I was touched when she asked me to give her away. She didn't ask dad, he only crawled back in our lives when he needed more money to fund his drug addiction. The wedding went smoothly, it was obvious that Pam and Stan were madly in love. In some way I was jealous of their relationship. I never had a relationship I was more of a fuck them and leave them type of guy. I never let people in the only person who really knew me was Pam. The biggest surprise of all was when Pam told me she was pregnant never in one million years had I imagined Pam a mother but as soon as Jess arrived I knew she was born to be her mum. Jess was an adorable baby with her mums stunning emerald green eyes and Stan's light brown hair colour, I was smitten. I never wanted my own kids, I knew how crap my dad was at fathering me and I knew I didn't want to risk turning out to be a father like him. I would look after Jess whenever Pam and Stan was working at the restaurant they now co-owned.

I was brought out of my musings by Jess crying. I then remembered I had to work the next evening so I thought I better try get some shut eye.

Once we landed we got off the plane, I didn't see blondie again. Me, Pam and Jess caught a taxi home. We went back to Pam's, I was going to stay the night as it was closer to the hospital where I worked. I was on call. I had been working at the hospital for five years. I loved being a doctor, everyday was different and I was the type of person that got bored easily ever since I was younger I knew I didn't want an office job. I enjoyed helping others. Well thats what I tried to tell my self when my pager went off at 2am. I got dressed and made my way to the hospital. The evening had a bitter breeze. I looked on the board, unknown young female, knife wound to upper thigh, head injury, vitals were good. I walked into the cubical and I swear I thought it was fate, as there lay blondie. I soon diminished all thoughts of fucking her when I looked past her beauty and noticed the now stitched gash to her upper leg, her gown had hitched up slightly and her head was bandaged. I walked over to her comatised self, held her hand and began to hum. Just a soft melody, that my mother used to hum to me. I couldn't remember much about my mother but I remember her humming me this tune before I fell asleep most nights. She had died when I was six years old. I looked down at the sleeping angel and swore I would do anything to protect her. I had checked up on her I went to check my other patients, when I was done I returned to my angel and left her to rest.

When I returned home I thought it was stupid to be so attached to someone I didn't even know the name of but everytime I went into work over the next two weeks and saw her I forgot I didn't know her name, but what I did know was that I knew she was different.

I would always remember the day when she woke up. I was on my break and at her bedside humming to her and her eyes began to flicker. I looked into her face as the began to open, I was shocked at her electric blue eyes all over again. She was staring at my eyes just the same as I was hers. I smiled. She looked at me with regconistion then she glanced around the room obvsiously wondering where she was. Her gaze then returned back to me. Confusion flooded her features. "Miss, I'm Dr Northman. You've been in a serious accident and have been in a coma for almost two weeks now. What was the last thing you remember?" I asked calmly. She on the other hand looked terrified.

"Err..the last thing I remember is running towards the sound of cars" She said, her voice sounded a little hoarse.

"You were found on the pavement, it appeared that you had fallen over and hit your head. It also appears that you have had some kind of stab wound to your right thigh, you are lucky it only just missed your Femoral artery. Can you remember what happened." I asked. I looked at her. She looked down at her thigh, trying to remember what had happened, she lightly traced her hand over it. She shivered.

"The taxi driver!" She exclaimed. I looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "he took me the wrong way I tried to tell him, I tried to fight him. He, he stabbed me." I wondered how on earth anyone wanted to harm this beautiful woman.

"Ok Miss?" I asked, I wanted to know her name finally.

"Stackhouse, but you may call me Sookie" I almost chuckled that she remembered her manners even in the sitituation she was in.

"Ok Sookie, I think you should sleep now, I will inform the police. Do you wish to make a statement?" She nodded. "Ok then, is there anybody I could call for you?" I hoped she wouldn't say husband or boyfriend.

"Could you please call my brother, Jason. Did you find my bags?"

"Sure, could you please write down his number and I'll phone him straight away and no sorry you were not found with anything." She took a piece of paper of the cabient beside her bedside and began to scribble down the number. I smiled at her, but she looked unimpressed by my kindness. I took this as a que to leave.

"Sookie, I really think you should sleep now. We'll talk more when you wake-up." With that I walked out of the room. I phoned her brother getting through almost straight away. "Hello my name is Dr Eric Northman from Buffalo General Hospital, I'm calling on behalf of Sookie Stackhouse, she was involved in an attack, she-" I was interupted.

"Fuck, is she alright? I'm gonna catch the next plane." With that he hung up. Knowing that someone was coming to pick her up, I returned to work, my mind constantly on Sookie Stackhouse.

The next day I was at work early. I went straight to Sookie's room, I knocked I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. I waited for a reply.

"Come in" She sounded exhausted. I let myself in and sat in the chair beside her bed. I took a minute to admire her, she really was beautiful despite the bruises and bandages.

"Miss Stackhouse" She looked at me. "We contacted your brother, he is on his way to New York as we speak. He gave us all your details and should be bringing some spare clothes. You can be discharged as soon I am sure that you are safe hands. You will need to re-apply your bandages daily to stop infection but apart from that you can continue living as normal, you need to speak to the police officers as soon as possible to write down your statement of events, as I understand you were kidnapped?" I paused. She nodded. "Well they have already started their investigation as he is wanted around the country for murder and kidnap, they will need all the information you can give them." She nodded again. I could see the tears starting to build up. I hope, just hoped that she hadn't given up. I hoped this incident would leave her scared and alone. She was stronger than that, I could tell.

"Sure thing, Doc. I'm ready to talk to the police then I can get out of here and start my life again." She said cheerfully. I smiled and she returned my smile. I knew she hadn't given up.

Sookie had been awake at the hospital four days before her brother turned up. I was writing out Sookie's release forms, when somebody lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around, releasing who it was I smiled. I scanned her body, gone were the hospital gown. It was replaced with tight grey yoga pants that hugged her ass and a navy tank top of which displayed her rather toned stomach. My mouth instantly ran dry. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun, leaving her lickable neck on display. My gaze returned to her eyes and I realised she had caught me eye-fucking her. Busted. She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to cover herself up, it didn't work if anything it enhanced those magnificent breast. Seriously were they real? She said something but it didn't register as I was enchanted by her bosom. I quickly snapped out of my haze when I saw the look she was giving me.

"Sorry?" I said throughly embrassed. She huffed, she fucking huffed. No way was I getting her number now, she hated me.

"I'm now leaving and you need to sign my papers, so I'm allowed to leave" She said, her tone laced with annoyance.

"Already done." I said cockily and gave her my most sexiest smolder. She looked even more pissed off. I held out the papers and she snatched them from me. What was she like five?

"Thank-you Dr Northman." She turned to walk out, no woman walked away from Eric Northman, sex God. I lightly grabbed her arm, making sure not to hurt her, and pulled her so she was facing me. Her mouth mere inches from my own.

"Please call me Eric, I hope you recover fully, miss Stackhouse." I said accompanied with my pantie dropping smile.

"Thank-you, _Dr Northman_, I should be leaving now. My brother is waiting for me." I let go of her arm and she walked off. I was amazed, never had a woman turned down my charm. I returned to work, my mind constantly on the mysterious Sookie Stackhouse.

I thought I wouldn't hear from Sookie ever again. So I continued with my life. That is until I got a phone call from Pam. She didn't usually phone me unless she wanted me to buy her something. I picked up my blackberry on the second ring. ~  
>"Hello Pamela"<p>

" Hello Eric." She said quite amused. "How have you been?"

"I have been well thanks, how about you? How is Jess?" I asked.

"We are good, I was wondering if you would mind sitting her this afternoon. Stans gone to his mothers and I have to work. Oh I forgot to tell you. Can you remember that girl on the plane, the one Jess was sick on?" I nodded. "Well I hired her. She's actually very nice and a damn good worker. So will you sit Jess?" I thought it was weird that Sookie kept popping up places, first the plane, then my work (unfortuantly for her) and now she was working for my sister. Co-incidence? I didn't have to work today.

"Yeah sure, I'll look after Jess." I smiled to myself, I secretly loved looking after her. I also had the chance of meeting Sookie Stackhouse again.

"Ok, I'll come down around lunch time and pick her up?"

"Yes please. See ya later Eric."

"Bye" With that she hung up. I set about getting myself ready. I showered and shaved. By the time I had done this it was almost lunch. I drove to Pamela's. I walked in. I could feel everyone's heads turning to look at me as I walked in. I had never been self concious so I didn't really mind. I saw Pam and gave her our custom greeting, a massive hug. I looked round and saw Sookie staring at me. I whispered in Pam's ear.

"Are you sure you're not still a lesbian?" She slapped me, I was just joking with her and she knew I was. I turned around and smirked at Sookie, of which was still staring right at me. She smiled back which was a changed from how we departed the last time we met. Every time I saw her I swear she looked more sexy, more beautiful. I walked over to her, with every step, her blush becoming more evident.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, how have you been?" I said in my most sexiest voice.

"I've been good thanks, I gave my statement to the police. There's nothing more I can do." She sighed.

"You are very brave, not many people would have recovered as quickly as you have." It was true. A lot of people who I had seen who had been involved in kidnaps had to have councilling for years.

"There is no point living in the past, we must move on to stay strong." She paused. She was obvisiously not just talking about the kidnapping. Something else had affected her. "Well I'm sorry to be rude but I was then about to have my lunch break, I'll see you around." She said ever the polite southern belle.

"Good-bye Sookie" With that she walked off. Which seemed to happen every time we meet. She would be the one to walk away, I would be the one left standing awkwardly. I really wanted to get to know Sookie. After that afternoon, I came into the restaurant to "see Pam" every day after my shift at the hospital. Every time I would talk to Sookie, I came to regard her as one of my closest friends. My only friend really apart from Pam but she was family. We would always chat on her breaks I learnt she was from a town in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her Gran passed away about one year ago. She told me about her horn-dog brother, Jason who I had briefly met. She told me of her ex, Bill. I swore if I ever met that man I would punch him in the face. She told me that he cheated on her and I wondered how anybody would want to cheat on this amazing woman. After knowing each other for around three months, Sookie confided in me about Bill, she told me about their time together. She cried when she told me he raped her more than once. She told me how she thought she deserved it, how it was meant to be. After I comforted her, hugging her as she drifted off to sleep giving the occasional sniffle, I realised I was in love with her. Madly in love with her. I would do anything to protect her. I would be the one man who wouldn't let her down. I would be what ever she wanted me to be to her, her friend, her lover. She could ask me anything and I would of said yes. Never had I had such strong feelings for a person.

I knew her birthday was approaching, I looked at her birth date when she was in hospital, I wanted to get her something special. I spent ages looking around stores. Then I wanted to text her and ask her to give me ideas when I realised she didn't have a mobile phone, all her belongings went missing when she was kidnapped. I thought it was a great idea to replace her phone. I browsed the internet for the best phone I could find and brought it. It was expensive but I was not poor. My mother was a very rich actress before she died and she left her fortune to me, her only son. I inherited when I was eighteen. I had dreamed of setting up my own business, like a bar or club but I never for filled my dream. I also earnt a lot from my job. So it wasn't as if it put a massive dent in my finances. I had it wrapped and sent to my apartment. I spoke to Pam, Esme, Lafayette and Stan about arranging Sookie a surprise party. We had all grown close to her. We would sometimes meet up have drinks at each others places. They all agreed that it was a great idea. We began setting things up. I booked the nearest, decent club in the area. We began sorting out decorations and all the other things you need for a party.

On her birthday, I didn't go to Pamela's. She hadn't whispered a word about it being her birthday in the days before hand. I had a suspicion she wasn't going to tell us, she didn't like making a fuss. I also had my own secret, I had handed in my notice at the hospital. The job I once loved doing I was now finding boring, and tiring. I was officially unemployed. Me and Pam spent the day at the club decorating the function room with banners and arranging the presents on a display table. Everything looked perfect. I left the club and returned to my house to get ready for tonight. I showered and shaved. I put on a navy blue tank top and some burgundy chinos. I put on a bit of colonge and decided I was ready for this evening. Everyone met up at Pamela's and we drove to Sookie's. All the girls were wearing rather short dresses, including Lafayette. I had bonded with Lafayette, although our personalities were completely different we both had one thing in common, Sookie. She did not realise the effect she had on people.

Esme knocked on the door, a somewhat disevilled Sookie answered the door.

"SURPRISE!" We all exclaimed. She smiled.

"Haha, come on in you lot." We walked in each one of us giving her a hug.

"Sookie we can't let you spend your birthday by yourself, we have booked you a room at the Red Rose club. We are going to PAR-TAY!" Said Pam excitedly.

"Alright give me a few minutes to get ready." She said and ran into her room. Pam, Esme and Laf, left for the club to make sure everything was alright. I volunteered to stay behind and give Sookie a lift to the club. I was looking at the pictures she had displayed around her living room. Most pictures were of her when she was younger, she looked so happy. There were several of her and friends. There was even one of me and her. I loved that picture it was from when we had drinks at mine and Pam insisted on taking a picture of me and Sookie. We were hugging. We looked so comfortable with one another. I had that picture as the background of my phone. My thoughts were interupted when Sookie returned to the room. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was wearing a sun dress which had a white background and was sprinkled with red roses. She had applied a small amount of eye-liner which drew attention to the blueness of her iris. Her hand was in waves down her back. I admit my mouth may have fallen open. A blush covered her cheeks when she noticed I was staring. It only highlighted her beauty. She looked round confused.

"Where are the others?" She asked. Her blush very much evident.

"They went ahead to the club to set things up, I said I'd give you a lift." She looked anxious. She picked up her purse and followed me to my corvette, I had brought it as soon as I turned eighteen with my mothers inheritance, it was my baby. I opened the car door for her. She slid in. I walked around to my side and slid in. I smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday Sookie." I said.

"Thanks Eric" She smiled back and I started up the car. The journey was short and went quickly as we were chatting about work and Jess. I pulled into the car park. Sookie looked nervous.

"I've never been to a club before." She explained.

"Oh really, we better make it extra special" I accompanied it with a wink and we got out of the car and walked into the club.

_End of part one._

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter explains a lot! Enjoy. Characters are not my own...**

I led Sookie into the club, resting my hand on her lower back. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes flitting from one thing to another. I led her through the club into the private function room we had booked for her. Tonight I swore to myself I'd tell her how I felt about her. She must be blind if she hasn't realised my feelings towards her already.

When Sookie's eyes fell on the group of people we had invited to her party she looked at me, I could tell she was about to cry, shit she didn't like it. I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Sookie, I thought you would of enjoyed it. We can go home if you want?" She pulled away glaring up at me.

"No silly, I love it. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before." She turned to smile at everyone. I wondered how anyone could not want Sookie, I know that jackass Bill had abused her. She was so innocent.

The group gave her their gifts, I waited until last. When she got round to opening my present the shock on her face over-welmed me. She audibly gasped. "Thank-you Eric, but this is too much you shouldn't have spent that much money on me!" She hugged me.

" I knew you lost your phone after the incident, you hadn't replaced it so I thought I would." I released her.

I soon lost Sookie to everyone else, she ordered drinks with Pam and they headed to the dance floor. I sat in a booth mesmerised but the sway of Sookie's hips. She made me hard. Shit I was such a loser now, sitting watching a woman with a hard-on. My problem was sorted out when two guys walked up to Sookie and Pam, Pam walked away leaving Sookie with this dick. They suggestively danced together for thirty painful minutes. My eyes were shooting daggers into this asshole's back. Sookie glanced over at me. I couldn't watch it any more I had to leave.

I walked to the bathroom. Once I finished I exited hearing a familiar voice scream. "PLEASE STOP!" I turned the corner and saw red. The asshole had Sookie pinned against a wall forcing himself onto her. I charged after him and punched him straight on the jaw. The guy was pretty week and was a little intoxicated with alcohol so I easily knocked him off his feet. He curled up on the floor, I kicked him repeatedly. I was so angry I didn't realise Sookie had thrown herself on me to stop me attacking the fucker. "Eric stop, I'm alright." Her voice made me snap out of the red haze. I hugged her so tightly scared that if I let her go she would be taken from me. "Thank-you so much, I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him." I was still fuming about their encounter, I knew that I needed to calm down. I choose not to say anything, I would probably say something I regretted. "Can you take me home please?" I could tell that she had sobered up so went to fetch our coats and her presents. I passed Pam and explained to her what had happened briefly. She wanted to go to Sookie but I said I was just going to take her home.

Sookie was already seated in my car. I climbed into the drivers seat. The whole ride home was silent. I still needed to calm down. I pulled into my car park and sighed, I guess now was a bad time to tell her how I feel. She had already been through so much today. I walked round and opened the door for her. She smiled at me but I did not return her smile. We silently entered my apartment. Sookie had only been round a few times but I loved seeing her there. She placed herself on my couch looking exhausted. "Eric, have I done something to upset you?" She asked me cautiously.

"Of course not Sookie." I replied sarcastically. Great don't take it out on her. I told myself.

"I'm fine Eric nothing happened, thanks to you." She looked at me gratefully.

"Yeah well if you hadn't have been dancing like a whore with him he may have not thought you were such a easy target." I regretted it as soon as I said it. She was the victim. The angry flared on her face.

"How dare you, it was my birthday. I was just having a good time, how was I meant to know he was some crazed rapist?" I could tell I had upset her.

* * *

>"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't mean it." She stood up and walked towards me. I hugged her. She looked up at me. I don't remember how but our lips connected. Sparks flew through-out my entire body. Her mouth tasted like home. She pushed her tongue against my lips silently asking for access. Our kiss got deeper and deeper. I could not stop now, she was my drug. I was completely addicted. She surprised me when she placed her hands on my stomach, she lovingly caressed it. She relieved me of my top. I did the same. Releasing her breasts from her bra. Never had I seen a more beautiful pair of breasts. I latched onto her left nipple and the moan the escaped her lips could have finished me off. She mirrored the actions I was doing on her upon me. I moaned. My hand bravely dipped beneath her dress and I was shocked when I discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. She dug her nails into me as I stroked her core. She was already so wet for me. I added my finger into her warmth and she gasped. I flicked her clit and she screamed my name. Never had I been so turned on. Whilst she was coming down off her high I quickly removed my trousers and underwear. I hastily removed her dress, leaving her fully exposed to me. Her eyes seductively travelled to my manhood and her eyes bulged when she saw me. I picked her up, her legs locked around my hips. I carried her to my bed room and laid her on top of my bed, i crawled over her. She lined up my sex with hers and i slowly plunged into her. She gasped as she adjusted to my size. I waited for her. She started moving which I took as a sign that she was ready. I pulled out of her and pumped back into her again. She moaned something but I was too caught up in pleasure to understand it. I stroked her clit and she came. I quickly followed screaming her name. After catching my breath I pulled out of my warm haven. I excited to the bathroom to clean up. We needed to talk to each other. Once I finished cleaning up I made my way into the bedroom. There Sookie was asleep in my bed. She looked truly beautiful. I guess our chat would have to wait until the morning. I nestled myself next to her in bed and fell into the deepest sleep I had been in for years.<p><p>

When I awoke the next morning it was still quite early. I turned over and realised I wasn't alone in my bed. The events of last night slowly invaded my mind. Shit. I thought we didn't get to talk. I know that Sookie has a tendancy to sleep in late. So I exited the bedroom and decided to make her some breakfast. I looked through my cupboards and realised they were empty. I had to go to the store it would only take 15 minutes to go there and back. I quickly left my apartment heading to the store. I hope this day was going to be the day our relationship changed.

After picking up all the ingredients I headed home. I returned to my apartment and no Sookie. Panic flooded through me, had she regretted last night? I tried to phone her but there was no answer. Never before had I been the one who was left, it was always me who fucked them and left them. I soon realised I didn't enjoy the feeling.

Determined not to let my mind wander to Sookie, I tidied my apartment. It took an hour. My mind absentmindly wandered to Sookie. Shit. She's turned me into a right pussy. By the evening I soon realised Sookie wasn't going to call. She obviously wanted to forget what happened.

* * *

>As I was now unemployed I had absolutely nothing to do. I could survive unemployed with the money my mother had left me but I enjoyed being busy. I spent the next week continuing my usual routine of looking after Jess. I occasionally saw Sookie, but we never made eye contact. So thats why I planned my trip. I had been thinking about it for ages. So I booked it a one way ticket to New Orleans for the next morning. I packed a few items of clothes thinking I could just buy some more when I get out there. I decided to phone Pam to let her know where I was going. I told her I just needed a break. She wished me a safe journey. I debated for ages whether or not I should phone Sookie to tell her but I figured she probably would hear it from Pam.<p><p>

I arrived in New Orleans and headed to my hotel. Where I unpacked and fell asleep.

* * *

>I spent six weeks drinking and partying. I also got a job as a bar tender. This is what I would have done before I met Sookie, so I drank to forget her. I drank to forget the pain she had caused me. I had lost my phone about two weeks ago. I met several girls during my stay but didn't sleep with any of them, I compared all of them to Sookie. After around seven weeks I got bored of the partying and the staying out all night. I decided I should move back and face Sookie. I need to tell her how I feel about her. I booked my ticket home.<p><p>

As soon as I arrived back I headed straight to Sookie's apartment...

**A/N: Ooooo whats going to happen when he gets there. See Eric isn't a jerk, she's the one who hurt him. Its all messed up and confusing! They need to talk. Can they make it alright for their child? Next POV will be Sookie's. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
